Le sang et la poussière
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: La poussière se mêlait à ses cheveux. Il essuya négligemment le sang sur son visage d'un revers de manche. Adossé contre le vaisseau échoué, il se décida à tourner son visage vers elle.  "Alors, demanda-t-il en faisant tourner son sabre dans sa main, tu es toujours décidée à aller jusqu'au bout ?"
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs qui passeront par ici ! Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction qui en comptera trois, dont l'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire si ça vous a (dé)plu, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir. :)

* * *

La poussière se mêlait à ses cheveux. Il essuya négligemment le sang sur son visage d'un revers de manche. Adossé contre le vaisseau échoué, il se décida à tourner son visage vers elle.

« Alors, demanda-t-il en faisant tourner son sabre dans sa main, tu es toujours décidée à aller jusqu'au bout ? »

 **oo000oo**

C'était une faute stupide de sa part. Se faire capturer sur la Starkiller Base à cause d' _une seconde_ d'inattention, vraiment ! Eleni se serait frappé la tête contre les murs si elle en avait été capable, mais les liens qui la retenaient lui rappelaient trop bien qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Du reste, elle allait devoir se montrer un peu attentive, désormais.

Plus d'un an dans la Résistance à son actif, aucune trace laissée derrière elle, aucun incident, toutes ses missions réussies. Alors pourquoi, là... Le pire, c'est qu'Eleni savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle avait été distraite. Une seconde d'inattention lui avait été fatale. Ce qui reflétait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé : s'engager dans la Résistance était une affaire de conviction et de _passion_ , oui. Seulement, laisser une porte ouverte, même à peine entrebâillée, à ses sentiments en cours de mission était une grossière erreur. Eleni s'était toujours montrée froide, distante, _professionnelle_. Et là...

Elle retint un cri de frustration. Eleni ne savait pas si elle était observée par des caméras – c'était peut-être le cas. Hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Elle devait se calmer. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle allait probablement être torturée, peut-être tuée. Elle espérait juste que ça ne serait pas trop long. Avait-elle peur ? Non.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Une heure ? Moins ? Peu importe. La pire torture, pour elle, c'était l'ennui.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, chacune rentrant lentement dans un mur. Laissant place à... Lui. Kylo Ren. _Sa_ distraction problématique. Il était masqué, son capuchon rabattu sur la tête, et Eleni comprit comment ses hommes pouvaient le trouver impressionnant. Il se démasqua et posa son casque sur le sol.

Elle reconnut alors celui qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt, pendant sa mission. Les cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage encore jeune, les yeux qui en avaient trop vus et trahissaient une pensée toujours en mouvement, en analyse, pleine de questions impossibles à canaliser. Pourtant, toute la posture de l'homme démontrait un calme évident. Seuls les yeux laissaient entrevoir ce qui se cachait derrière Kylo Ren.

« Je suppose que les présentations sont déjà faites », dit-il.

Eleni avait pratiquement accompli sa mission lorsqu'elle avait été prise. En fait, elle l'avait réussie, si on exceptait sa capture. Elle avait dû s'introduire dans la Starkiller Base pour installer un programme d'espionnage sur les caméras de la salle de conseil. Les images seraient retransmises en direct à la base de la Résistance. Mission réussie avec brio, programme indétectable, merci beaucoup. Sauf qu'en faisant le chemin du retour pour sortir de la base, Eleni était passée devant une pièce entrebâillée où elle avait surpris Kylo Ren, visage découvert, assis, seul. Il réfléchissait sans doute, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Eleni s'était arrêtée parce qu'elle avait été désarçonnée. Une seconde de trop. Assez pour que la ronde des stormtroopers, qu'elle avait calculée à la seconde près, arrive dans le couloir et qu'elle soit découverte. C'est quand ils avaient crié avant de s'élancer vers elle que Kylo Ren avait levé la tête et vu Eleni.

Effectivement, les présentations étaient faites.

« Mission d'espionnage ou de reconnaissance ? »

La voix du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren était profonde et rocailleuse, même sans masque. Eleni ne répondit rien. L'homme leva la main vers elle. Eleni sentit qu'il _s'insinuait_ dans ses pensées, et la sensation fut désagréable. Un peu comme si une main glacée fouillait dans son cerveau.

« Les deux, donc.

\- Ça vous ennuierait de me prévenir avant de faire ça ? demanda la jeune femme. Si vous aviez déjà été lu, vous sauriez à quel point c'est douloureux.

\- C'était une lecture superficielle, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'aller très loin. Là, tu aurais eu mal. A moins que tu ne souhaites que j'y vienne ? »

 _Il me faut une riposte_ , pensa Eleni. Une riposte, et vite, avant que l'attaque soit trop violente pour qu'elle puisse réagir.

« Non. C'est moi qui vais vous lire. »

Kylo Ren interrompit brusquement son geste. Son bras resta suspendu en l'air. La surprise traversa fugacement son regard.

« Me lire ? Tu n'as aucun don avec la Force.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je suis capable de deviner des choses simplement en vous regardant. »

L'homme se redressa. Il jaugea Eleni du regard, mais elle ne sentit rien de plus. Il n'essayait pas de la blesser. Après un long silence, il parla à nouveau.

« Très bien. Lis-moi. »

Eleni regarda la haute silhouette qui lui faisait face. Kylo Ren était encore jeune, sans doute guère plus âgé qu'elle, mais ses yeux... Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Si elle mourait juste après, elle l'aurait bien cherché. De toute façon, elle était condamnée au moment même où elle avait été distraite.

« Vos yeux, commença-t-elle. Vos yeux vous trahissent. Quand vous êtes masqué, vos hommes vous craignent. Les Chevaliers de Ren vous obéissent aveuglément et seraient prêts à vous suivre n'importe où. Les rares qui vous ont vu démasqué, ou qui ont une vague notion de votre âge, vous considèrent comme une sorte de prodige qui a grimpé très vite les échelons, habité d'un pouvoir dont l'Empire doit profiter. Le noir. (Eleni marqua un temps.) Le noir est votre couleur. Vous ne la portez pas par obligation, elle vous définit. Même à visage nu, vous n'avez pas peur que votre jeunesse vous décrédibilise parce que vous vous savez au-dessus des autres, pas seulement parce qu'on vous l'a dit. Vous en avez toujours été conscient. Vous savez que vous pouvez _agir_ sur la situation, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Que ce soit pour servir l'Empire ou... autre chose. Parce que vous vous posez toujours des questions. Même sans casque, votre visage demeure un masque, et la fente de vos yeux en laisse voir beaucoup trop. Vous avez trop ressenti, trop vu. Vous êtes en train d'analyser en permanence ce qui se passe autour de vous, vous êtes conscient des conséquences de chacun de vos actes, et vous avancez pourtant. Et cependant, vous n'êtes pas encore _sûr_. Où vous situer ? Vous savez que servir l'Empire n'est pas forcément le meilleur choix, même si votre nature et les tourments qui vous agitent en permanence vous y ont conduit... Votre nature est d'ombre. C'est ainsi, et vous commencez tout juste à l'accepter. Vous savez qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de renverser la situation de la galaxie, mais la Résistance ne vous séduit pas non plus. Vous la trouvez idéaliste, à mille lieues de la réalité cynique dont vous avez conscience. Il vous faudrait... Ah, il vous faudrait une alternative. Quelque chose qui ne vienne que de vous. Mais vous ne savez pas encore comment faire. Vous aimeriez être compris, mais vous n'avez personne, personne à qui le dire, parce que personne ne se doute une seconde du calvaire que c'est d'être dans votre tête. Des pensées qui vous hantent en permanence. »

La poitrine d'Eleni s'abaissa, comme si elle poussait un soupir, ou était soulagée après avoir fourni un effort.

« Personne à part moi », conclut-elle doucement.

Kylo Ren ne répondit rien. A la place de la colère qu'elle s'était attendue à voir apparaître, Eleni ne vit qu'un visage immobile. Les yeux de l'homme, en revanche, brillaient d'un éclat sombre et la regardaient. Il assimilait et analysait tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait été démasqué.

« Comment ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme. La déduction n'explique pas tout. »

Eleni lui rendit son regard. Il avait forcément compris. Il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas avoir compris. Lui répondre, ce serait mettre de côté un principe auquel elle n'avait jamais dérogé. C'était lui ouvrir une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais daigné ouvrir. A personne.

Il attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Tu es mon reflet », dit-elle.

Elle vit qu'elle ne faisait que prononcer à voix haute des mots qu'il avait déjà pensés. Une émotion traversa le visage de Kylo Ren, alors que tout le reste de son corps n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement. _Tu es mon semblable_ , pensa Eleni de toutes ses forces. _Tu pensais être le seul._

Devant ses hommes, Kylo Ren faisait figure d'autorité, et ne cherchait pas à être compris parce qu'il n'avait pas à l'être d'eux. Ses ordres devaient être exécutés, point. Snoke l'avait formé – _formaté_ était peut-être un mot plus adéquat, même s'il n'y était pas parvenu, en fin de compte. Ses parents avaient souhaité que l'ombre qui l'habitait ne prenne jamais le dessus, et Luke Skywalker avait essayé de lui apprendre à la refréner. Kylo Ren ne le pouvait pas. L'obscurité avait toujours fait partie de lui.

Cette jeune femme. _Eleni._ Il avait entendu son prénom lorsqu'il avait fouillé son esprit un peu plus tôt. Impitoyable, instaurant une distance très nette entre elle et le reste des gens. Insolemment douée, à l'évidence, consciente elle aussi de sa part de ténèbres. Elle avait intégré la Résistance parce que c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour agir contre l'Empire. Même si ses compagnons l'exaspéraient. Même si elle avait déjà songé à des méthodes bien plus radicales que les leurs afin de mettre fin au règne de Snoke. Elle avait un don pour l'observation, et ressentait chaque chose intensément, mais ne le montrait jamais. Elle analysait, décortiquait, apprenait. Seule.

« Que suggères-tu ? »

La voix de Kylo Ren était toujours aussi calme, avec peut-être une infime nuance de familiarité qui n'y existait pas auparavant. Comme s'il se retrouvait en présence de quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait.

« Pour mettre fin à tout ceci, ajouta-t-il. L'Empire. Snoke.

\- Que nous nous en chargions, toi et moi. Dès maintenant. »

Qu'ils s'en chargent d'une façon définitive et sanglante. Qu'ils aillent combattre, seuls, et qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Kylo Ren se pencha pour reprendre son casque. L'entretien était terminé. Il se masqua à nouveau et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Eleni rabattit la tête sur le siège où elle avait été attachée. Peut-être sa proposition resterait-elle sans réponse. Selon toute probabilité, elle allait être froidement exécutée par un stormtrooper dans les minutes qui suivraient. _Je n'ai pas peur_ , se dit-elle. _Peu m'importe._ Non, ça n'était pas vrai. Si elle mourait, elle ne réaliserait jamais le vœu qu'elle avait fait devant Kylo Ren. Mourir sur un tel regret. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui était _comme elle_ , qui lui était _semblable_ , qui pouvait la comprendre et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. « Tu es mon reflet. » Peut-être choisirait-il de l'abandonner à son sort.

Elle attendit longtemps, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. L'inaction était sa pire ennemie. Puis, enfin, les portes se rouvrirent.

Kylo Ren. Il était démasqué, et ne parla que lorsque les portes furent fermées derrière lui.

« Mettons fin à tout ceci, dans ce cas. »

Les poignets d'Eleni furent brusquement détachés.

 _A suivre..._

 _All my lying and abusing_  
 _You know I got a manic mind_  
 _Some say I'll never see the light_  
 _Been following it all the time_  
 _And I've got good eyes for seeing in the dark_

The Temperance Movement – _Oh Lorraine_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin la deuxième partie de l'histoire ! (Je présente mes excuses à ceux qui ont trouvé qu'elle mettait trop de temps à arriver : moi aussi.) C'est ici que le titre trouve sa justification. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre a été imaginé et écrit avec une bonne dose de rock en musique de fond. Plusieurs chansons m'ont aidée à en décrire l'atmosphère et les couleurs, mais celle que je cite à la fin vient à peine de sortir et j'ai trouvé qu'elle correspondait parfaitement à ce que je raconte ci-dessous. Je pense cependant mettre tous les titres qui constituent la "BO" de cette histoire à la fin du dernier chapitre (le prochain), lorsqu'il sera publié.

Autre chose : je me doute que la planète de Snoke, si on la voit dans _Star Wars VIII_ , ne ressemblera pas du tout à ce que je décris ici. Mais j'avais depuis le début l'image d'un Kylo Ren badass en train de combattre des adversaires en plein désert, et c'est ce qui m'a poussée à écrire cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire si c'est le cas ! :)

* * *

Eleni avait une boule dans la gorge qui enflait de minute en minute, à tel point qu'elle en avait presque la nausée. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, faire partir la douleur qui enserrait son cou. En vain. La chose à laquelle elle aspirait depuis des années allait enfin se produire. Elle avait l'occasion de mettre un terme à l'Empire, de la façon la plus immédiate et la plus radicale qui soit. Malgré son impatience, elle était terrifiée.

Ce fut Kylo Ren qui la ramena à la réalité. Il l'avait amenée dans une salle d'armes, en affichant l'air impassible de celui qui conduit un membre particulièrement récalcitrant de la Résistance dans une nouvelle salle de torture.

« Ce blaster devrait convenir. »

Eleni saisit l'arme qu'il lui tendait, l'examina et testa sa prise en main. Elle secoua la tête, rendit le blaster à l'homme et prit celui qui était rangé juste à côté. Il s'avéra bien plus satisfaisant.

« Il va m'en falloir deux, dit-elle, sans oublier des munitions. Nous devons régler le compte de quelques personnes ici avant d'aller trouver Snoke. Il nous faudra un vaisseau. Le mien, si tes hommes l'ont réquisitionné.

\- Il n'a pas été détruit. On espérait trouver des renseignements dessus, mais ce n'est plus d'actualité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton neutre de Ren dissimulait une pointe d'ironie. L'ombre d'un sourire plissa brièvement le coin des lèvres d'Eleni. Une fraction de seconde seulement.

« Ici, on s'occupe de Phasma et Hux, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus calme possible.

\- Je m'occupe du général, répondit Ren. En combat singulier, il n'a aucune chance. Si tu fais en sorte de bloquer les accès des salles où on se trouvera pour que les stormotroopers ne puissent pas intervenir... tu peux te charger de Phasma. Tu es sûre d'en être capable ? »

Eleni soutint le regard du Maître de Chevaliers de Ren pendant un moment. Si le moindre doute subsistait concernant la pure folie qu'ils allaient commettre, il s'effaça à cet instant.

« Oui. Toi, est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

L'éclair rouge d'un sabre laser apparut dans la main de Kylo Ren.

« Oui. »

 **oo000oo**

Ils arrivèrent au vaisseau d'Eleni presque en même temps. Kylo Ren grimpa à l'intérieur dès qu'il vit la jeune femme courir dans sa direction. Il se regardèrent. Chacune de leurs exécutions avait été méthodique et sommaire. Ils n'en dirent pas un mot. S'ils avaient réussi à atteindre le vaisseau, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient accompli leur tâche.

« On doit avoir... à peu près trois minutes avant que l'ensemble de la garde ne débloque les portes et tombe sur nous, expliqua Eleni, à bout de souffle.

\- J'imagine que c'est suffisant pour toi, non ?

\- Si ce vaisseau décolle comme prévu, ça l'est. J'ai programmé l'ouverture des portes de sortie à la seconde près. »

La Starkiller Base s'ouvrit sur l'espace au moment où Eleni faisait effectuer à son vaisseau une violente embardée pour le libérer de ses attaches. Elle cédèrent. Kylo Ren se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière eux.

« Ils sont là, dit-il.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu n'as plus qu'à prier pour que ça marche, Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Redis-moi les coordonnées de la planète où se trouve Snoke. »

Kylo Ren les répéta. Eleni programma le vaisseau et, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci franchissait la vitesse de la lumière. La Starkiller Base disparut derrière lui.

 **oo000oo**

Le vaisseau n'était pas encore arrivé à destination, ce qui leur laissait un bref répit. Eleni l'avait laissé en pilote automatique pour un temps, ce qui lui permettait de repenser aux heures qui venaient de s'écouler. A Phasma, vaincue, dont le corps s'était écroulé à ses pieds. Elle décida de refouler ce souvenir et de s'en rappeler plus tard, une fois que tout serait fini, si elle survivait. Elle détacha son regard des étoiles et fit pivoter son siège pour se tourner vers Kylo Ren, assis au fond du vaisseau. Elle savait que son esprit était aussi agité que le sien.

« Attends-toi à recevoir un comité d'accueil avant même d'atterrir, annonça-t-il. Ils savent qu'on vient pour eux. Snoke _sait_ que je dois venir pour lui, maintenant.

\- J'ai toujours eu un comité d'accueil pendant mes missions, répliqua Eleni. Généralement, c'était Hux ou toi qui l'envoyaient, et il fallait que je le contourne. »

Elle se leva de son siège pour aller s'asseoir à côté de l'homme. Les cheveux d'Eleni, d'un noir identique à ceux de Ren, tombaient à peine en-dessous de ses épaules. Son visage était clair, et ses yeux... un reflet des siens, oui.

« Est-ce que, parfois, tu as envie de tout laisser tomber ? demanda-t-elle. La Force, ton ascension, le côté obscur ou même clair. Arrêter simplement tout ça, et... je ne sais pas. Réparer des droïdes.

\- Et choisir de ne pas exploiter mes capacités, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? J'y pense, parfois. Je n'ai pas choisi les dons que j'ai reçus, ou l'obscurité. Je suis né comme ça. Toi aussi. C'est un fardeau. J'ai pensé à tout abandonner. Mais si je ne fais pas ce que je fais, si on ne fait pas ce qu'on fait maintenant, personne ne le fera. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu le choix.

\- J'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais pu choisir non plus. Que ce que je suis me prédestine forcément à faire ce que j'ai fait, et ce que je fais maintenant. Il est trop tard pour changer de voie.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars, la nuit ? interrogea soudain l'homme.

\- Souvent. Je ne m'en souviens presque jamais. Je me réveille juste avec une impression terrible de...

\- De terreur, acquiesça Kylo Ren. Et les rares dont tu te souviens au matin sont assez horribles pour que tu ne souhaites pas te rappeler des autres. »

Eleni le dévisagea intensément. Elle n'avait jamais pu parler de ces sujets à personne. _Toi aussi_ , pensa-t-elle, _toi aussi_. Elle dut refréner l'impulsion violente qui s'empara d'elle. Toutes ses émotions rejailliraient à un moment ou un autre, mais pas avant qu'elle l'ait décidé. Plus tard. S'ils survivaient.

 **oo000oo**

La planète de Snoke était désertique et brûlée par le soleil. Son antre était au sous-sol, un gigantesque repère de métal peuplé par une garde qui ne leur laisserait aucune chance, expliqua Kylo Ren à Eleni. Le comité d'accueil ne se fit pas attendre. Dès que leur vaisseau pénétra dans l'atmosphère de la planète, trois chasseurs TIE émergèrent d'une porte dissimulée sous le sable.

Eleni serra les dents et maintint fermement les manettes de son vaisseau. Elle était bonne pilote, mais ne parvint pas à éviter les tirs des trois chasseurs combinés. Il furent secoués par les impacts.

« Tu es prêt à affronter un crash, Ren ? », lança-t-elle.

Ils avaient prévu cette éventualité, bien entendu. Prévu d'y survivre, aussi. Ils allaient savoir s'ils s'étaient montré trop arrogants. Le vaisseau rencontra le sol désertique, et ce fut un concert de flammes, de fumée et de poussière.

 **oo000oo**

Par la suite, Eleni se souviendrait de presque tout : comment elle avait tué Phasma, le désert, Snoke, la garde qui s'était ruée sur eux. Son esprit persistait à verrouiller le souvenir du crash. La chute, le bruit assourdissant, comment elle s'était extirpée du vaisseau partiellement bûlé, en espérant que Kylo Ren soit toujours vivant. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'était éloignée en courant du vaisseau, à l'aveugle, sans réfléchir. Elle s'était arrêtée et avait posé les mains sur les poches de sa ceinture. Ses deux blasters étaient toujours là, leurs munitions aussi. Elle avait une dague glissée dans l'une de ses bottes, si jamais... Eleni suffoqua, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, s'autorisant quelques secondes pour récupérer. En levant les yeux, elle vit l'éclair rouge d'un sabre laser fendre le nuage de poussière qui l'enveloppait. Une haute silhouette noire s'approcha d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler. Un tir de blaster effleura son bras gauche et Eleni grimaça sous l'effet de la brûlure. Elle se retourna et tira sur l'homme qui avait essayé de la tuer. Il n'était pas seul. Les pilotes de Snoke qui avaient abattu son vaisseau étaient venus vérifier qu'il ne restait aucun survivant. Nul n'avait le droit d'approcher la planète de Snoke. Surtout pas un vaisseau de la Résistance. Tandis que le pilote tombait dans la poussière, Eleni vit d'autres silhouettes floues s'avancer vers elle. Kylo Ren para leurs tirs avec son sabre laser, avant d'avancer dans la mêlée pour les combattre. Eleni abattit l'un d'eux, et aperçut un autre assaillant derrière elle. Il était bien trop près pour gaspiller une munition. La jeune femme saisit la lame dissimulée dans sa botte et le tua au corps à corps.

Kylo Ren et Eleni bénéficiaient de quelques minutes avant de devoir se présenter à l'entrée de la demeure de Snoke. Ils savaient qu'on les laisserait entrer : le Suprême Leader n'avait d'autre choix que de recevoir son ancien apprenti. Ce dernier demeura silencieux aux côtés d'Eleni, devant les corps recouverts de poussière et de cendres qui s'étalaient à leurs pieds. La poussière se mêlait à ses cheveux. Il essuya négligemment le sang sur son visage d'un revers de manche. Adossé contre le vaisseau échoué, il se décida à tourner son visage vers elle.

« Alors, demanda-t-il en faisant tourner son sabre dans sa main, tu es toujours décidée à aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Eleni hocha la tête. La blessure superficielle de son bras ne la faisait pas souffrir, mais elle avait laissé une traînée rouge sur ses vêtements. Elle ôta sa veste, puis s'aida de sa lame pour déchirer la manche du haut qu'elle portait et s'en faire un bandage. Ren le noua pour elle et Eleni le regarda faire sans un mot. D'autres blessures, bien pires, viendraient sans doute au cours des prochaines heures.

« J'ai une chose à te demander, dit enfin Eleni. Quoi qu'il arrive là-dessous, ne me laisse pas mourir. Pas avant qu'on en ait terminé.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. »

Kylo Ren regarda la jeune femme. C'était une promesse. Parce qu'elle l'avait trouvé, ils iraient ensemble jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la toute fin, quoi qu'elle puisse être.

Armés, couverts de poussière et de sang, ils avancèrent ensemble vers les portes de l'antre de Snoke.

 _A suivre..._

 _The world is bleeding out  
It folds itself in two  
Behind the background world  
It's always bleeding through  
Are you sure this is what you want?_

Nine Inch Nails – _The Background World_


	3. Chapter 3

Voici enfin le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si c'était un petit défi littéraire en soi. J'ai testé des décors et des registres auxquels j'étais peu habituée, mais je suis fière du résultat. Et contente, aussi, d'avoir fini cette histoire avant la sortie de _Star Wars VIII_. Mine de rien, cet écrit a été un sacré voyage, j'ai pu explorer de nouvelles choses... et je suis heureuse de le partager. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en postant un commentaire ! Eleni et Kylo Ren vous saluent. :)

* * *

Eleni et Kylo Ren étaient conduits par un détachement de stromtroopers vers Snoke. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de capituler de cette façon, d'accepter d'être prisonnière – fut-ce pour un temps. Elle parvenait toujours à éviter ce genre de situation, et lorsqu'il lui était arrivé d'être encerclée par des ennemis, elle était toujours parvenue à les tuer ou à s'enfuir. Parfois, un détachement de résistants était présent avec elle pour lui prêter main forte. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle était seule, avec les conséquences de ses décisions. Il semblait à Eleni que tout l'avait menée là, vers le moment précis où elle était conduite avec Ren vers le Suprême Leader de l'Empire.

Sans le voir, elle sentait la présence de Kylo Ren marchant à ses côtés. Tous deux regardaient droit devant eux, le visage impassible. Sur ordre de Snoke, ils avaient pu garder leurs armes. Sans doute parce qu'il souhaitait que le combat soit équitable – à moins qu'il y ait autre chose.

Le couloir qu'ils traversaient était froid et métallique, éclairé par une lumière presque blanche. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant deux immenses portes entrouvertes, que Kylo Ren et Eleni franchirent avant que les stormtroopers ne les referment derrière eux.

« Je suis déjà venu ici, murmura Ren. Plusieurs fois. »

Il ne regardait pas Eleni en prononçant ces mots, mais le Suprême Leader. Snoke trônait au fond de la salle, au bout de la longue allée qu'ils allaient devoir parcourir.

« Approche, Kylo Ren, ordonna Snoke. Toi aussi, Eleni. »

La jeune femme prit une inspiration et obéit. C'était là, au bout de cette allée, que se trouvait sa fin, quelle qu'elle puisse être.

Arrivée devant le trône de Snoke, elle l'observa. De part et d'autres du Suprême Leader se trouvaient les membres de sa garde rapprochée. Une quinzaine en tout. Des hommes expérimentés pour protéger un être si vieux, tellement rongé par son propre pouvoir. Une créature ancienne, si façonnée par le mal, et pleine de... _savoir_. Eleni sut alors ce qui avait pu séduire Kylo Ren lorsqu'il s'était détourné de Luke Skywalker. Snoke avait paru détenir les réponses à ses questions. Et peut-être en avait-il certaines, mais elles s'étaient avérées insuffisantes. Parfois trompeuses.

« Suprême Leader », salua le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

Son ton était si calme qu'il était une menace à lui seul.

« Toi et la résistante avez assassiné Phasma et Hux, commença Snoke, et sa voix raisonna dans l'immense salle. Tu prévois de me tuer ensuite. Pourquoi ? »

Eleni vit un frémissement traverser le visage de Kylo Ren. Elle comprit que Snoke essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rejoindre la Résistance, Suprême Leader », répondit simplement l'homme.

Snoke se pencha sur son trône, ses longues mains usées agrippées aux accoudoirs. Il continua à dévisager son ancien apprenti avant de se rabattre sur son siège, agacé. Il ne parvenait pas à déceler la moindre pensée chez lui. Brusquement, Eleni sentit le regard du Suprême Leader se poser sur elle, et la même sensation glacée qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Ren avait essayé de lire ses pensées. C'était bien pire. Elle haleta comme si elle était sur le point de se noyer, à la recherche d'air, mais elle tint bon et resta debout. _Qu'il me lise_ , pensa-t-elle. L'examen lui sembla durer longtemps, bien trop longtemps, et elle se sentit chanceler. _De l'air. De l'air._

La sensation disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Eleni vacilla, libérée, avant de retrouver son équilibre. Kylo Ren l'observait intensément, une interrogation muette dans les yeux. Elle se sentit suffisamment soutenue par son regard pour secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Elle pouvait tenir debout seule.

« Oui, la même, murmura Snoke. La même, exactement. »

Avait-il compris qu'elle n'était pas une nouvelle apprentie ? Que l'alliance d'Eleni et Kylo Ren n'était pas une trêve stratégique, ni une trahison réfléchie de leurs deux camps ? Qu'ils s'étaient mis tous les deux hors la loi de leur plein gré ? C'est notre sacerdoce, songea Eleni.

Elle effleura la crosse d'un de ses blasters. Son geste n'échappa pas à son ennemi.

« Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? Vous pourriez être plus puissants que vous ne l'êtes déjà, suggéra Snoke. Vous pourriez me succéder à la tête de l'Empire. Tous les deux. »

 _Piètre séduction._

« Régner ne m'intéresse pas, lança Eleni. Quant à ma puissance, je sais l'utiliser à bon escient. »

 _Et j'ai peur, j'ai peur en cet instant même de tout ce qui pourrait arriver_ après. _J'ai peur d'échouer. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur que tout ceci soit en vain._

« L'Empire a été là suffisamment longtemps, ajouta Kylo Ren. Il se termine ici. »

Eleni se tourna vers lui. Il hocha la tête. La jeune femme dégaina son blaster et tira. L'un des membres de la garde postés à côté de Snoke s'effondra. Ren saisit son sabre laser et para les tirs des autres qui pleuvaient sur eux. Mais les combattants étaient trop proches, et les tirs cessèrent bientôt après qu'Eleni et Kylo Ren eurent abattu huit soldats de la garde. La jeune femme sortit sa dague de sa botte et se prépara à un corps à corps. Sept contre deux. Faisable. La blessure au bras d'Eleni se rappela à elle. Faire abstraction de la douleur, ou l'utiliser pour décupler sa colère ?

 _Va pour la seconde option._

Eleni entendit le sabre laser de Kylo Ren tournoyer avant de rencontrer ses cibles. Elle laissa la rage l'envahir, son orgueil, et tout ce qu'elle devait cacher chaque jour aux membres de la Résistance. Sa lame rencontra une première gorge. Le pire, se dit-elle pendant une fraction de seconde, c'est que c'était plus facile pour elle de tuer ces hommes parce qu'elle ne voyait pas leur visage. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à tuer Snoke quand le moment serait venu. Le Suprême Leader regardait sans ciller le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Kylo Ren fut blessé à l'épaule pendant l'affrontement. Quand sept corps supplémentaires s'étalèrent à ses pieds, Eleni se demanda si le sang qui recouvrait ses vêtements était le sien ou seulement celui de ses ennemis. Après avoir fait un pas, puis deux en direction de Ren, elle en conclut qu'elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles.

A bout de souffle, elle se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son bras. Le rayon écarlate de son sabre laser brillait toujours au bout de sa main.

« Il faut... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une douleur fulgurante traversa tout son corps et la paralysa sur place. Elle ne pouvait même pas hurler, ce qui empirait sa souffrance.

« Arrêtez ça ! », hurla Kylo Ren.

Mais Snoke maintint son emprise sur Eleni.

« Jure-moi allégeance, ordonna le Suprême Leader, implacable. Je te la rendrai.

\- Plus jamais, répliqua l'homme. Si vous tuez Eleni, ma mort suivra de toute façon. Nous ne sommes pas venus jusqu'ici pour en arriver là. »

Kylo Ren regarda Eleni. La douleur était atroce. Il savait que le supplice pouvait durer longtemps. Il s'approcha du trône de Snoke, toujours armé, et tendit la main vers son ancien maître. Tout le pouvoir qui était en lui, tout ce qu'il était, sa colère, sa révolte, les sentiments qui l'habitaient, étaient dirigés vers un seul objectif. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par une seconde d'inattention. Pas cette fois. Et puis, il trouva une faille et Snoke céda. Faiblement. Pendant ce qui n'aurait dû durer qu'un instant. Assez pour qu'il relâche son emprise sur le corps d'Eleni et que la douleur la quitte.

A peine la jeune femme sentit-elle la souffrance disparaître qu'elle entendit Kylo Ren crier :

« Vite, Eleni ! »

Il faisait toujours face à Snoke, et Eleni n'hésita pas. Elle tenait toujours sa dague. Elle gravit les marches du trône en un éclair et transperça la poitrine du Suprême Leader. Un coup qui était fatal, mais qui n'allait pas le tuer immédiatement.

« Je te le laisse », dit-elle.

La jeune femme s'éloigna du trône, et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Kylo Ren avait baissé sa main et gardait les yeux fixés sur Snoke. Affaibli, le Suprême Leader dévisageait son ancien apprenti, tandis que la vie s'écoulait lentement hors de lui.

« Je me souviendrai de ce que vous m'avez appris. »

Il y eut un dernier éclair rouge, et la tête de Snoke roula à ses pieds. Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren resta sans bouger pendant un moment, puis il descendit les marches du trône à reculons, comme abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire. Au même instant, Eleni prit conscience de la réalité froide et brutale qui les entourait : les corps sur le sol. Snoke décapité sur son trône. La salle, immense, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et les portes qui semblaient se trouver à des kilomètres d'eux.

« Il faut qu'on retourne au vaisseau, prononça Kylo Ren d'une voix sourde.

\- Traverser le couloir jusqu'à la sortie, avec des hordes de stormtroopers qui se demanderont pourquoi on est les seuls à sortir, c'est possible ?

\- Par des chemins détournés, en se cachant, oui. Je connais les lieux. Si on croise des soldats, on les abat.

\- Il faut que j'envoie un message à la Résistance une fois qu'on sera revenus à bord. Je préfère qu'ils sachent par moi que Snoke est tombé, et comment. »

Kylo Ren se retourna et regarda Eleni. La peur, la résignation, la tristesse et le soulagement se bousculaient dans les yeux de l'homme. Pour la première fois, ni lui ni Eleni ne savaient où ils allaient. Ils avaient eu une ligne de conduite, et ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout. L'inconnu s'ouvrait devant eux, immense, inévitable.

« Vas-tu rejoindre la Résistance ? demanda doucement Ren.

\- Non. Je ne peux plus y retourner, c'est... (Elle s'interrompit.) Je ne veux plus y retourner. »

Plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, lui. Et elle ne lui demanderait jamais de l'y suivre.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment eu ma place, malgré tout ce qu'ils essayaient de me faire croire. J'imagine que l'ordre des Chevaliers de Ren n'est plus d'actualité ?

\- Non. »

Mais il n'irait pas s'allier aux résistants qui tenteraient de bâtir quelque chose après l'Empire, Eleni le savait. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de l'immense salle, laissant le sang et les corps derrière eux. Eleni sentait la présence de Kylo Ren près d'elle, comme lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient désormais totalement seuls. Elle s'arrêta.

« Personne à l'extérieur de cette pièce ne sait ce qui vient de se produire, n'est-ce pas ? », interrogea la jeune femme à voix basse.

Ren la considéra un moment. Il savait où elle voulait en venir.

« Personne, confirma-t-il. Snoke a tenu à ce que cette pièce ne soit jamais surveillée, pour des raisons évidentes si on considère le nombre de conseils et d'interrogatoires qui ont eu lieu ici. »

Eleni ne sut pas qui avait initié le premier geste. Quand son corps rencontra celui de Kylo Ren, tout le désir qu'elle avait retenu jusque là reprit le dessus. Elle le voulait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu personne autant qu'elle le désirait lui, et peu lui importait que ça arrive dans cette salle, après le massacre sanglant qu'ils avaient commis. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'ôter leurs vêtements. Kylo Ren s'agenouilla et attira Eleni sur lui. Il ne détacha pas ses yeux des siens alors qu'il était en elle, et ils jouirent en même temps, les bras serrés autour de l'autre. Mon amour. Mon reflet. Mon semblable.

 **oo000oo**

Eleni mit fin à son échange avec les leaders de la Résistance. Elle les avait informés des récents événements, et Kylo Ren avait dû prendre la parole afin de confirmer ses dires. La jeune femme avait également annoncé qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans son ancien camp. Kylo Ren et elle avaient accompli leur tâche. Rebâtir une démocratie après l'effondrement de l'Empire était l'affaire des autres.

Le vaisseau d'Eleni avait quitté la planète de Snoke. Restait à savoir où il irait. Que faire, à présent ? Kylo Ren et Eleni avaient été persuadés qu'ils mourraient au terme de leur mission. Ils étaient toujours vivants.

« Je refuse de me mêler de politique, mais je n'irai pas m'isoler sur une planète pour me faire oublier », déclara Eleni.

Elle était assise à l'arrière du vaisseau mis en pilote automatique, à côté de Ren.

« Et je ne compte m'associer à aucun camp, ajouta-t-il. J'en ai fini avec ça. Peut-être pourrions-nous utiliser nos capacités d'une autre façon. Partir découvrir d'autres mondes. Mettre nos talents à disposition, si on a besoin de nous pour une raison qui en vaut la peine.

\- Choisir où aller, qui voir... les missions à accomplir, s'il y en a, approuva Eleni. Être à notre solde.

\- Nous n'aurons plus à penser au camp auquel nous appartenons. Ce que j'ai dit à Snoke, avant de le tuer... »

Le souvenir parut revenir à la surface, et le visage de Kylo Ren se troubla légèrement.

« Que je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'il m'avait appris, poursuivit-il. C'est vrai. Son enseignement fait partie de moi. De même que tu ne t'es jamais sentie à ta place dans la Résistance, et que tu as toujours souhaité quelque chose de plus sombre, qui n'entrait pas dans leurs codes. Nous serons à notre solde. »

C'est quand Ren répéta les mots d'Eleni qu'ils surent exactement où leur destin les conduirait désormais. L'inconnu était toujours là, devant eux. Pour la première fois, ils n'avaient pas peur de l'affronter.

 **Fin**

 _To begin with, there's the two of us_  
 _Never minding the world_  
 _With the armor of a few of us_  
 _Losing everything to hope_  
 _All you innocents_  
 _Make a run for it_

Low - _The Innocents_

* * *

 **Bonus - La playlist d'écriture de _Le sang et la poussière_ :**

 _Oh Lorraine_ \- The Temperance Movement  
 _Rock'n'Roll Queen_ \- The Subways  
 _Gasoline_ \- Audioslave  
 _Stories from the streets_ \- Madrugada  
 _The Background World_ \- Nine Inch Nails  
 _This isn't the place_ – Nine Inch Nails  
 _The Innocents_ \- Low


End file.
